


Losing Chloe

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Jealous Chloe, Jealousy, Let Pinhead Sing!, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Spoilers, Therapy, Upset Lucifer, s03e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer tells Linda about what went on to lead to Chloe going to the concert without him.  He reaches the right conclusion, but takes the wrong meaning and approach.





	Losing Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> You all knew I'd be writing something for this. How could I resist? Poor sad Lucifer.

Lucifer was clearly upset. He had only recently gotten comfortable enough in therapy to actually truly show what he was feeling, but she doubted he would be able to hide this at all. It was rare he got this blatantly upset.

All he had said within 15 minutes was he felt like he had made a mistake and then he started crying. Until he calmed down enough to talk, she still had no idea on what the mistake was. She did guess it was either something to do with Pierce or Chloe. He was always talking of those two in session, though lately more of Marcus than Chloe.

She was glad he had dropped trying to kill the unkillable, though he didn’t feel right in dissolving a deal he had made. To her, it seemed like a small bit of progress in becoming who he wants. He was able to cut a deal short.

Unless what is happening now has to do with that. She knew he was a little torn over how to get out of his father’s spotlight. He had said something at the end about not getting himself out but someone else. She had assumed he was talking about Marcus, because he was who he was trying to help.

“I think I might have lost Chloe,” he said at long last, once he was comfortably lying on his side on the couch.

She frowned at that one, because it came out of left field. “Lost her how? As far as I am aware, she’s still alive.”

He shook his head. “I thought that, maybe if I started branching out and leaving her alone for a bit while still working with her that she would be safer. She saw through what I was doing, but it still annoyed her. I got a little freaked out over the whole bomb thing...”

Linda nodded. “Yes, you talked about how you were afraid that you might be putting Chloe in danger, but I don’t see how you are losing her.”

“She got tickets to a concert. She told me she thought I wouldn’t be interested because of my whole not paying attention to her shtick and...She ended up going to the concert with Pierce instead. I’m now beginning to understand why she was so pissed off I worked with him over her once. Except I am always doing things lately that annoy her, or make her angry, or make her want to be away from me and I don’t know what I am doing different to have her acting like that.”

Linda frowned. “I don’t think you’re losing her. Marcus probably just asked her first. He is her boss. She may not have been comfortable saying no. As to why Chloe is acting different...I think that’s a conversation you need to have with her, not me.”

He blinked at her, calm now that she had said that it’s possible he wasn’t losing her. “I can do that. If she’ll talk to me. I feel like nothing I do lately is right. I mean, she understood my little freak out and yet was still angry at me for it. Why couldn’t she have been a bit more supportive, or kind, instead of getting angry?”

Linda felt she was missing something here and held up a hand. “Okay, can you tell me a bit of what you did during your, as you call it, freak out.”

He nodded and grinned slightly. “Well, I got a box of gifts from the singer we were helping protect and didn’t give her anything from it. I gave Ella a personal t-shirt. It says World’s Best Forensic Scientist on it. She loved it. Umm, I would do things like that mainly. Oh, and said I would keep the singer safe. Without her. That was the one thing she was pissed about but agreed with.”

Linda closed her eyes. “Lucifer...you spent the entire time making her jealous of everyone else around her. She probably was returning the favour by saying yes to Marcus, or asking him to go with her.”

He blinked at her in confusion. “Wait, you mean she was trying to make me jealous? I remember jealousy. I’m not jealous. I am upset, obviously, but not...wait, is that why she’s been so off lately? Because she was jealous with me hanging around so much with...oh. Huh. That explains a lot, actually. Ooops.”

Linda smiled, she couldn’t help it. “You have been hanging around him a lot in your attempts to seal your deal with him. I am glad the two of you decided to stop. It’s safer for everyone, I think.”

Lucifer nodded. “Well, that’s okay then. Since the deal is off and I am over my little freak out now, I will be spending more time with the Detective. So, no more need to be jealous and things will go back to normal!”

Linda closed her eyes and sighed as Lucifer sprang to his feet and made his way back to the door to let himself out. 

“Thank you, Doctor! You made me feel a lot better.”

And with that he was out of the room. Linda rubbed at her aching eyes. He really still didn’t understand that it was unlikely Chloe’s jealousy would just vanish when he got back to how he normally was during cases with her.

Well, that was something he would have to learn on his own.


End file.
